


Когда наступает утро

by Jimmy_s_Dream



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_s_Dream/pseuds/Jimmy_s_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Харви всегда просыпается немного раньше Майка, в то время как тот нежится в постели, внимает последним отрывкам снов и так мило и безмятежно причмокивает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда наступает утро

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновившая картинка: http://batty4u.tumblr.com/post/46959680526/cause-the-devils-in-my-hometown-and-i-aint

Харви всегда просыпается немного раньше Майка, в то время как тот нежится в постели, внимает последним отрывкам снов и так мило и безмятежно причмокивает. Летом солнце поднимает очень-очень рано, так что Харви тихо пробирается в сторону большого балкона по прохладному полу и старается полностью пропитаться первыми лучами солнца, поймать такую теплую и притягивающую атмосферу просыпающегося города.

Майку не совсем нравится, что он просыпается один, но его радует, что он видит перед собой не свою постель, находится не в своем доме и никак не мог проникнуть в этот дом без ведома хозяина. Он потягивается, противится будильнику, к которому невозможно привыкнуть – он всегда не вовремя, но вставать позже нельзя, даже когда просыпаешься в постели своего начальника: наоборот, следует быстрее ее покинуть, собраться и показать ему, какой молодец его подчиненный. 

— Харви, — одними губами произносит Майк, делая шаги на открытую часть квартиры. Прохладный утренний воздух щекочет кожу легким ветерком, в то время как хочется почувствовать прикосновения кого-то другого, — почему ты так любишь вставать раньше меня?

Никакой надменной улыбки, никаких костюмов, но безукоризненный вид Харви Спектера не может быть испорчен ни при каких обстоятельствах. Разбуди его среди ночи – он все равно станет самым блистательным человеком в комнате и ни за что не уступит в словесной схватке. Хотя, знающие его люди в таковую без повода и не полезут. 

— Майк, — так же тихо отвечает Харви, поворачиваясь спиной к отходящему ото сна мегаполису, — ты просто не видел спокойного Нью-Йорка.

Он отворачивается, потому что такого Нью-Йорка не видел и он – город никогда не спит, но до шести утра – точки, когда начинают звенеть будильники в огромном количестве домов – город выглядит почти безобидно, он выглядит менее светлым и населенным, и создается еле ощутимое чувство уюта, разливающееся по душе приятной волной только что приготовленного ароматного кофе. 

Майк знает, что мог бы наслаждаться этими минутами с Харви, но не хочет отнимать их у него, он просто не может врываться в каждый момент его жизни. Пусть и живут они вместе, Майк слишком часто чувствует себя провинившимся и не хочет элементарно докучать. Он просто не переживет, если в один день он наскучит самому дорогому в его жизни человеку.

— Ладно, — разрывая пелену сознания, говорит Харви, — иди собирайся на работу, нам сегодня предстоит еще одна схватка с негодяем, — он проходит мимо Майка и, легонько касаясь его плеча, обнимает и разворачивает к двери. 

Так, с недавнего времени, проходит каждое утро: Майк открывает глаза, чувствует приятный запах кофе, сваренного самим Харви Спектером, выходит к нему, иногда получает приятный поцелуй уже прохладных губ с тонким привкусом напитка, а потом они одеваются и как ни в чем не бывало едут на работу. Шутки, быстрые пересмотры важных бумаг в дороге, обсуждения дел – обычное дело. Но Харви никогда не дает чувствам верх, он всегда держит их в себе до последнего. Вероятно, и Майка у него бы не было, если бы тот не прорубил себе дорогу сам своими бесконечно долгими попытками заполучить доверие. 

Но Майка все устраивает, он совершенно не хочет ничего другого – лучше так, чем никак. Потому что он знает, что стоит наступить выходному, закончиться рабочему дню, наступить внезапному или ненароком запланированному отгулу, и Харви полностью принадлежит ему, он может сделать все что угодно, и ничего плохого, никаких комментариев, намекающих на неуместность действий, он никогда не получит. Такова жизнь. Так и сегодня.

Он заходит в кабинет к Харви уже около десяти вечера, мало кто остался на работе, лишь некоторые, кому не повезло с неожиданно навалившимися делами; Луис, который выясняет отношения с неизвестно откуда взявшимся в офисе котом; Майк, кропотливо выискивающий несоответствия и лазейки в бумагах, и Харви, отчаянно делающий вид, что работает. На самом же деле, он просто не хочет уходить домой без своего щенка. Возможно, конечно, решение предусматривает действия с обеих сторон, но Харви предпочел просто подождать окончания работы младшего.

— Ты, кажется, не занят, — замечает Майк, держа в руках папку с выводами и заметками по делу.

— Так и есть, — ухмыляется Харви в ответ.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я зря трудился над делом, выводы по которому нужны только через неделю? – Майк поджимает губы и облокачивается на стол начальника. — Мог бы хоть намекнуть, что готов ехать домой.

— А может, потом времени не будет? – возражает Харви, откидываясь в кресле.

— Сомнительный аргумент, — Майк разводит руками, откладывая папку на край стола.

— Передай Майклу, что это был только бизнес. Я всегда любил его, — непоколебимым голосом отвечает Харви.

— Он знает. *

И, конечно, Майк не обижается на него - ему приятно, что Харви подождал его, что не стал отвлекать от не совсем нужного сейчас занятия, ведь потом их и правда может поглотить любое другое дело, отнять все свободное время. 

Они спокойно преодолевают расстояние до машины, наслаждаясь погружающимся в темноту городом, который изо дня в день продолжает радовать, несмотря на сложные дела или простые человеческие проблемы. Небо, покрытое звездами, манящее в какие-то бесконечные приключения, но, в то же время, толкающее в сон, так приятно освещает салон машины, где Майк наконец-то прижимается к Харви после тяжелого дня. 

Харви следующим утром опять встанет пораньше с единственной мыслью – посмотреть, как прекрасно выглядит спящий Майк, и заварить ему кофе. А Майк опять удивится этому и отругает себя за то, что просто не способен услышать сквозь сон, когда же Харви встает и уходит.

 

*цитаты из фильма «Крестный отец»


End file.
